taoosnffandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia Pike
England (formerly) United States|affilation = Hartford Family|born = 1956 Bath Green Park, Somerset, England, United Kingdom|died = 11th September 2001 (aged 45) New York, Pennsylvania, United States|parents = Wilson Pike (father) Lizzie MacFarlane (mother)|spouse(s) = Lucas Hartford (m. 1977)|children = Lucy Hartford (b. 1978) Katy Hartford (b. 1980) Keith Hartford (b. 1980, d. 1984) Joseph Hartford (b. 1987) Brittney Hartford (b. 1987) Stanley Hartford (b. 1995) Su Wang Hartford (b. 1988, a. 1995) Thurigood Hartford (b. 1996)|relatives = See Hartford family|grandchildren = Wendy Walkerson (b. 1999) Andrew Walkerson (b. 2007) Matthew Walkerson (b. 2011)}}Virginia Pike '''(1956-11th September 2001) '''is the mother of Lucy, Katy, Joey, Brittney, Su Wang, Stanley, and Thurigood, the wife of Lucas, and the daughter-in-law of Enos and Angelina. Biography Virginia was born in 1956 in Bath Green Park, Somerset, England. Like Lucas, she too has railway blood in her family. Her father was an engine driver for the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway and her grandfather (on her mother's side) was the shed-master of Bristol. As a child, her house was near the S&DJR mainline and whenever her father passed by her house, he would give a whistle to her. She sometimes went down to the engine depot and take a look at the engines based there. She was very fond of the S&DJR 7F 2-8-0s, one of which was Fowler. When the S&DJR closed down in March 1966, she and her family moved up north where her father drove an LMS Black 5 4-6-0. After the end of BR steam on August 11th, 1968, he became the shed-master of Manchester shed. In 1973, Virginia graduated early from high school and moved to the USA to enroll in the University of Tennessee. That's when she met her future husband Lucas who recently came back from the Vietnam War. They later married after their College graduation in 1977 and honeymooned at Raccoon Lake in Sheldon, North Carolina. In 1978, Virginia gave birth to her first child, Lucy, then Katy and Keith in 1980 (although Keith went missing after being abducted in 1984). Then to Joseph and Brittney in 1987. Then Stanley in 1995. She and Lucas adopted Su Wang from China in March 1995 and finally on January 4th, 1996, she gave birth to her final child, Thurigood. On September 11th, 2001, Virginia was in New York with Lucas to discuss a businessman about their retirement plan when then hijacked planes hit the twin towers. Unfortunately, some of the rubble buried Virginia and she lost her life. She was buried two days later and was missed by all. Trivia * Virginia Pike is the first of several things: **She is the first of the Hartford family who died in the 21st century. **She is the first of the Hartford family not to die at old age since Keith Hartford. *Virginia Pike is the last of several things: **She is the last of the Hartford family who was born in the United Kingdom. **She is the last of the Hartford family not to die at old age. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased people Category:Hartford Family Category:People moved to another location Category:Humans